What Shannon Would Say
by smileyanne
Summary: To four of them, Shannon's got something to say.
1. Ginger

**Kind of a random little thing, but it's...cleansing. Right now I'm also trying to write one more short little fic that will wrap up my What About Me? little trilogy arc, and a few more little oneshots I wanna get done before I start another multiple chapter story. If you check out my profile you'll see details about two stories that I won't publish until they're completely done. Which will probably not be for another few months at least. The next big story I will be publishing I already have in mind:)**

**Again check out OPERATION: Break the Tension, I finished that recently.**

**Now, about the first ex-wife (second ex wife) since nothing is said about her on the show. I used who most writers use, that redheaded lawyer named Ginger from season 3? I think? You know finding out about that wife would make a good episode. Heck, they've already devoted three to Diane.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS**

**If you want serious ones with characters you know, skip to the next one.**

**Mostly third person, referring to what Shannon would say and how she saw their individual relationships with Gibbs. Since fanfiction wouldn't let me write the summary I wanted to...**

* * *

_She knows about each and everyone of them. The one night stand, the jilted girlfriends, the ex-wife's that resent her, and the one that meant something more. To the majority, the only thing she would do is apologize. To four of them, there's something more to say._

* * *

Ahhhh, Ginger, his first ex-wife, his second wife. If she ever got the chance to talk to this woman, she'd thank her.

Because even though their marriage had been short (barely made it past a year). Their divorce had been a relatively short and painless affair, and _well_...the best at being _forgotten. _Or at least, compared to his other ones. Gibbs had even attended _this _woman's second wedding!

Ginger hadn't loved Gibbs, and he hadn't her. What had made it work as long as it did was the fact that neither were afraid to admit that their feelings didn't go beyond that of a platonic nature, and both were okay with the fact that their spouse wasn't _in_ love with them.

It wasn't like their marriage had been the perfect apple pie life, but it also wasn't like relationships with certain- _other _woman- that shall be named at a later date.

What had caused them to eventually split was simply, work. Only this time, it wasn't one-sided. Gibbs had just started at NCIS and was still on Franks team, and Ginger was an up-n-coming lawyer fresh out of the Bar Exam. A passionless marriage simply wasn't in the cards.

Though if Shannon ever got the chance she'd thank Ginger for the fact that without her (and without the help of a certain grisly agent) that first year, Gibbs probably wouldn't be alive to this day. If Ginger hadn't made sure there was food for him to eat every night (even if it was just Chinese takeout). If Granger hadn't been there to hide the bottles of bourbon. If Ginger hadn't been there to simply keep him from being lonely. Leroy Jethro Gibbs most likely would've swallowed his own gun long ago.

* * *

**I think I wrote this one the way I did is because it's utterly hilarious to me, the concept of Gibbs actually having an okay marriage! An ex-wife he didn't argue with every time they saw each other! LOL! Consider this an OC/Gibbs pairing.**

**You remember my motto, **

**Don't like it. Don't review it.**

**Next up, Diane. (yippee...)**


	2. Diane

**Ok, here's a warning: I'm pretty fond of the Diane/Gibbs pairing! So if you are just going to rag on Diane the whole time skip ahead or leave this story! I don't care if you let me know your opinion of there relationship, but if you are just going to go on and on about how much you hate Diane... Too bad! Don't leave a review!**

**I'm not truly happy with how this one turned out. I think I was trying to fit in to many concepts. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS**

**Again from Shannon's POV**

* * *

The notorious Diane Gibbs, turned Fornell, turned Sterling, turned-well-whatever last name she decided to keep after her _latest _divorce.

If she ever got the chance to talk to this woman, she'd congratulate her.

She knows Diane resents her, then in turn hates herself for being jealous of a dead woman. But, Shannon can't blame her. She can however fault Jethro for what he did to her.

It wasn't like Diane was always the way she is now. Once upon a time she'd simply been a young woman in love. Heartbreak, though, can be a powerful weapon.

Now, if anyone (other than Gibbs) bothered to take a closer look at this seemingly untouchable woman. They'd see the resemblance in her and her first husband (not in looks, gross!). Both have jumped from marriage to marriage, from bed partners to bed partners. Each of them seeking something.

After Gibbs, Diane had jumped straight to Fornell. Since Fornell had saved Gibbs' ass once or twice over the years, Shannon had developed a certain fondness for him. But she wasn't beyond calling him an idiot, because that was exactly what he was. To be fair, all he'd seen was this beautiful woman that had wanted him. What man would resist that? Even with Gibbs' warnings? It wasn't right that he was used the way he was, and with him even realizing it. The poor man deserved someone who hadn't already given her away her heart, and hadn't had it crushed into a million jagged pieces.

It's not like Gibbs, unlike what he commonly tried to pass off, had no feelings towards the woman at all. And that is why, if Shannon ever got the chance, she'd congratulate Diane. The one wife that (believe it or not) ever had a chance.

In a sick and twisted way, they reminded her of the infamous Captain Butler and Scarlet O'Hara. Gibbs would be cast as the role of the spoiled southern belle, and Diane as the dashing, romantic at heart, rouge.

Briefly the image of Gibbs in a ball gown from the 1800's distracts her enough to deter her, but quickly she's back on track.

Diane had entered their marriage already in love with Gibbs, but wasn't naïve enough to tell him so. Instead she watched and suffered as he wanted for something (more like someone) he couldn't have. And like the nook, when Gibbs had finally started to pull his head out of his ass and had the idea to make their marriage work. Diane couldn't take it anymore.

That's what feeling the full force of the bastard Gibbs can be will do to a woman.

Oh yes, unlike with Ginger, Gibbs hadn't been the mute emotionless robot with Diane. No, Diane and his marriage had been a very..._angry _one. What you had to remember, was that anger could be a _very _passionate emotion. Turning their relationship into something most woman (including himself) wouldn't be able to handle. Especially with such an intense man like Jethro, or Leroy, or Woodchuck (whichever you prefer).

Only Diane had been able to moderately deal with him, and not only that but match him scream for scream.

Now, she's seeing Tobias over the moon at the fact that the woman he worshipped, the mother of his child was back with him. If only he knew that at night Diane secretly dreamt about red-haired blue-eyed children.

If only he knew what had gone on in the basement months ago.

If only he realized that as soon as Gibbs became resigned to the fact that he couldn't keep Diane from becoming like him. That it would be his bed Diane was warming instead of Fornell's.

Because Diane was the one _wife _that had made Gibbs feel something other than resentment and hate for her.

* * *

**Again I warned you in the beginning...**

**Don't like it. Don't review it.**


	3. Stephanie

**A/N: I don't know much about Stephanie. Except for what Gibbs and Jenny talked about; her and Gibbs lived in Moscow for a year, and apparently it wasn't a very happy marriage (much to Jenny's amusement). Sorry, I will be putting emphasis on Jibbs. What can I say? I'm a Jibbs shipper at heart!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Poor, poor, Stephanie. She never had a chance. And if she ever got a chance to talk to this woman, (though she loves her marine) she'd give her the best piece of advice she'll ever get:

Forget about Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Stephanie was so young. So much younger than any of his other wives. It was unfair that her first marriage was the way it was. In her eyes Gibbs was her knight in shining armor, whisking her away to live in a magic kingdom.

Shannon doubted Moscow was what Stephanie had in mind.

Not only was the entirety of her first marriage spent in a foreign land, but instead of competing with just one ghost. She had two.

Stephanie had been a lot softer than his other two wives. Ginger simply hadn't cared either way. Diane had been able to handle him, and give him a run for his money. Stephanie on the other hand...

The hopelessly in love woman had tried to be the perfect wife. Domesticated. A lot like she (Shannon) had been. Stephanie would have made the perfect Marine's wife. Not so much the perfect Black OPs agent's wife.

Gibbs had honestly been afraid of her. Everything he said or did to her seemed to make her cry, and if Gibbs doesn't do well with one thing, It's emotions.

There had been reason (believe it or not) why he'd married Stephanie. It was because she had been so _very _different from _her _(and for once this her wasn't Shannon). For once Shannon hadn't been the _only_ unseen shadow haunting one Jethro's marriages. That only made it _so _much worse. Because Gibbs had felt what it was like to _happy again_, and it was _intoxicating._

And that feeling didn't come to him from being around Stephanie.

Now if Shannon ever got the chance she'd stare Stephanie in the eye, and tell her firmly to move on. That she was lucky that she had managed to escape without cynicism (such as Diane).That even though it may seem like it, Jethro was not the end of the world for her.

And, "Sweetie," she'd say, trying to break it to her gently. "You never had a chance."

* * *

**Personally I'm starting to wonder why I did these. In my opinion they're horrible, but remember:**

**If you don't like it. Don't review it.**

**Oh, did anyone else catch the latest episode with Hollis back? It ticked me off so much! At least they didn't kiss! Hey, has anyone else noticed how in season 11 all of the character seem to be reverting back to how they were in the earlier seasons. Like with Abby; she'd getting more badass than ditzy again. And Tony seems to still be stuck like glue to Gibbs, like they were in the first season.**


	4. Jenny

**A/N: Jibbs time! I HAVE written Jenny/Gibbs but this isn't really the same. Theses are Shannon's thoughts and so far I've never written Shannon.**

**On to Jibbs!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Jennifer, Jenny, Shepard, Probie, Madame Director, Jen, whatever you call her! Well, she doesn't have to imagine what she would say to this woman. And she hates it, because if there's any woman of Jethro's that she doesn't want to talk to in person, it's this one.

The day Jennifer Shepard went to that diner in the Mojave Desert, was the day she would die. And Shannon wasn't the only one who knew that. Even with the knowledge that she was surely going to meet her demise, Jenny still went to greet her fate so that the man they both loved wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of her mistake.

Shannon officially deigned herself the responsibility of welcoming her.

When she see's thy mane of red pop-up against the stark white background. Though tear tracks streak her face (the sight of seeing Gibbs in so much _pain_) she smiles. She already has an idea on how to greet her...

Imagine Jenny's shock when a palm collides with the back of her head. When she spins around to face her 'assailant' Shannon's smile slips from her face, and a truck load of guilt knocks the breath out of her when she see's the emotions emanating from Jenny.

Her face had been a mixture of shock and fear; shock because the man whose signature move that was, was _not supposed to be here! _Fear (and Shannon can not only empathize but sympathize with this feeling from every time he left on another deployment) because the thought of the man she loved being dead, its enough to strike fear in the coldest soul.

There was a sliver of something else. An emotion that made Jenny feel guilty enough that she wouldn't acknowledge it, and that feeling was, _hope_. Hope is another feeling Shannon could relate to, hope because no matter how much it hurts to think about it. The thought of Jethro being here with her, in this terrifying foreign place, of being able to simply hide from it all in his embrace, it's a cheering idea.

That's exactly why Shannon can't bear to look Jenny in the eye, as the hope dies bitterly and more shock supersedes it. Of course it was probably disorienting to see your (ex?) lover's dead wife standing right in front of you.

"I know you, you're-you're Sh-Shan...non, right?" She breathed, stuttering over her name. Patiently Shannon waited...

"Am I dead?" After mutely nodding in consent, to Shannon's great relief Jenny didn't look torn or upset about the fact that she was dead. But, considering the fate that she would've suffered if she hadn't gone to the diner. Still Shannon waited quietly for the question that was about to come...

"Jethro, he didn't...," Jenny seemed unable to continue her question and Shannon knows it's because she's worried what the answer will be. Eventually the other woman seemed to finally get the words unstuck from her throat. Taking a deep breath she said, "The idiot didn't manage to get himself killed like he's so fond of trying. Did he?" Jenny's question was blunt and to the point, Shannon could easily see what Jethro saw in her.

When she realized that Jenny was desperately waiting for her answer, she shook herself out of her thoughts and soothed, "Relax, he hasn't managed to get himself killed yet, but I warn you in the next few days there's a high probability of him showing up here." Ok, so maybe she wasn't _that _soothing, but she figured Jenny deserved a fair warning.

The other woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack (good thing it wasn't a possibility here) when she asked, "Why? How? I mean-I thought I got them all! There should be no one left!" Jenny spoke frantically, as if she were justify her reasons why Gibbs shouldn't end up 'here'.

"There is only Svetlana left, and she will be handled," Shannon couldn't know the future, but she didn't know that if the man they both loved showed up here, with the two woman _he _loved. Well, it wouldn't be because someone else took him out. If someone was going to end Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it would be himself. After a moment of confused silence Jenny finally seemed to catch her meaning.

"Because of me? He would...end up here because of...me?" She finished in a weak voice. Looking despondently at the woman Jenny only knew from a case file detailing her death she practically begged with her eyes for her to disagree with her.

All Shannon could do was nod sadly.

"When someone you love dies, especially for Jethro. You don't exactly think rationally," Shannon spoke softly in a reassuring tone. She was trying reassure the other woman that no matter what, the circumstances were to be blamed. Not her.

"I'm not worth it," Jenny started shaking her head, emphatically trying to prove her point, she continued, "the world needs Jethro, _people _need Jethro! Besides I think you have it wrong he didn't...love me," she whispered.

"Not that I could blame him, but I'm sure he didn't love me. No matter how much I wished," she looked down when she admitted the last part. Ashamed she was saying this to Shannon of all people.

"Oh, sweetie," Shannon spoke in a maternal tone even though Jenny was technically older than she was at the moment. "You really have no clue, do you?"

That only made Jenny's perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrow further. Instead of trying to explain all the intricacies of Jethro's side of their relationship to Jenny. Shannon continued before she could question her further, "Why did you do it Jenny?"

This, Jenny had an answer too. And as if it were the easiest answer in the world, she replied, "You would've done it, wouldn't you? Besides, I was dying anyway, and he didn't need to see that."

Looking her in the eye, and determined not to be ashamed Jenny shrugged one shoulder in a dismissive gesture. Shannon was wearing a grin like the cat that caught the canary. With that one answer Jenny had not only proven her point, but also reassured any and all doubts about what those two had being real.

"You're right, I would've done it too," Shannon conceded. "Now, Jenny," she was about to say what she had wanted to say to this woman for about nine years now, "there's something I've wanted to say to you for about nine years now, and I don't want you to take offense."

At this Shannon started walking forward, dragging a reluctant Jenny along by the elbow. Coming closer and closer with every step to the indistinguishable light in the distance. She thought it was about time Jenny be introduced to a certain little eight year old...

"I'm fairly certain that I don't know all of the little details between you and Jethro," Jenny opened her mouth in protest, but Shannon held up a hand to silence her. "Stop trying to play the clueless fool. It's not like I'm happy to see my husband with other woman, but I've come to terms with it," Shannon placated her before she could feel guilty or ashamed. There was really no need, it wasn't like Jenny was the only woman who had fallen in love with him. She was just the only one who had managed to make him love her back.

"Now, what was I saying-. Oh, yeah!" Shannon teased lightheartedly, glancing over at the other woman she rejoiced in the fact that she had produced a small smile from her.

"You two are the most stubborn, pigheaded, clueless people I've ever met!" She ranted, at the jesting Jenny smiled, and pulling the other woman closer Shannon slung an arm across her shoulders as they neared the light that would officially take Jennifer Shepard away from the world.

"So, I promise I won't be too jealous when I have to share him with you for eternity!" Shannon promised, and with a certain sense of finality both woman stepped into the light giggling.

Shannon had no clue when Jethro would join them up here. One day when the someone didn't need saving, a problem didn't need fixing, and the world didn't need a hero. Maybe then.

But until then, she was dying to know what Paris was like.

No pun intended.

* * *

**Before this little ending message, the story was like 1,500 on the dot! Now I know the POV's are confusing, and sorry about that. I also warned you that there was next to no plot.**

**If you didn't like it. Don't review it.**


End file.
